


Rebirth of Elle

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle wakes up on the beach with no memories, not even her own name. What could happen to her? Will she ever know who she was or what happened? Is this her second chance to finally find happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memory Loss

I pulled my eyes open to see a very blurry sky above me. 'Where the heck am I?'

I tried to sit up and was greeted by immense pain in my head. "Ahh!" I let out a small cry of pain and my hands flew to my head in a useless attempt to dull the pain.

My vision was plenty clear by this point, now it was just the pain bothering me. Now that I knew I was on a beach my attention turned to what I was in and I panicked for a moment before calming down as I didn't see any visible injuries on myself. But I was covered in deep crimson blood and my hands had some on them as well.

Carefully I got up unsteadily to my feet and nearly tumbled over back onto my butt.

"ooh." I let out a small breath, almost feeling out of breath just from getting up. 'I am not weak! Why did I feel like crap anyways? How did I get here? Crap.' I stopped in my tracks. 'I don't even know my own freaking name. This is so not good.'

'Well, no use moping around trying to figure it out. I can at least get some clothes or something.' I decided to kick it in gear and get my butt moving. After what seemed like hours I stumbled upon a nice older couple outside of their beach home. They looked friendly, and like the kind of people who would help me if I asked.

I suddenly felt shy, I didn't even know who I was. Why would they believe me when I'm covered in blood?

"Um, hello?" I called up to them. It wasn't that far only a short walk to the patio.

"Oh dear!" The woman's hand flew up to her chest in surprise, "What on earth happened to your darling? Are you hurt?" Quickly she'd made her way to me and began to look over anywhere that was visible.

"I don't think so. Can you please help me?" I ask timidly.

"Oh of course dear, please come inside. We will have to wait to get you cleaned up however. We will need to have you tell the cops everything you remember. Alright dearie?" She seemed so sincere I couldn't say no, besides who knew how long it'd be before I found someone else to help me?

"Okay." I nodded and followed her into the house. Her husband had already laid some towels down on the couch so it wouldn't get messed up when I sat down. We waited quietly for about ten or fifteen minutes for cops and an ambulance to come to see me. When they finally arrived the nurses looked me over and found that I had no injuries but when they and the cops began asking questions they found out about my little memory issue and said I had some kind of memory loss. But they were able to identify me and tell me at least one important detail. My name.

"We'll both be stopping by for a follow up soon, okay Danielle?"

"Okay." I whispered, at least somewhat content that I now at least had a first name. For some reason they didn't have a last name in their systems. They did tell me they didn't think I had any family left, but they would tell me if they found anything else.

"Danielle?" the woman whose name I now knew was Caroline sat next to me, "Would you like to stay here? With us? We don't have any children, we've always wanted them but was never able to. This might be a sign, that you are meant to stay with us."

Caroline was so nice to me so far, and she is the first memory I have of a person right now.

"Thank you Miss Caroline. I would really like that." I may not know who I was, but at least I now have a place to stay and a possible family.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up." she smiled at me before leading me to the bathroom upstairs. "These might fit you." she says as she pulls some close from the hall closet, "These were mine when I was younger." she says like she was reminiscing slightly.

"When you're ready, just come downstairs. I'll show you around then." She gave me a slight nod before exiting the spacious bathroom.

After I was showered and dressed, finally feeling clean, I went down to find Miss Caroline and she showed me to their spare room.

After she left me alone I quickly got comfortable in the bed, and spent the better part of the night staring at the ceiling. Wondering about my life, what had it been, and what would it be now?


	2. Being Sick

As time went on I began to feel comfortable and content staying with Caroline and Christopher. They were my family now, and treated me like what I imagine they would treat their own flesh and blood daughter like had they actually had one and I was deeply touched. I did my best to help around the house whenever I could, but they liked to do all of the work, they were used to it.

But one morning about a month or two later I woke up feeling extremely sick to my stomach and barely made it to the bathroom. This continued to happen for about another month and I began to feel I was getting fatter despite how much I was not able to keep down. One day as I was puking my guts out I felt someone pull my hair back and rub my back soothingly. After I felt like it was over I looked up embarrassed and whispered, "Thank you." to Caroline. I'd tried to keep quiet, though I suspected she'd heard me before but wanted to respect my privacy.

She helped pull me up and ushered me back to my bed before checking for a fever. "Hmm. No fever, honey did you eat anything that could've been bad?"

I shook my head, "No, not that I know of. Only the food you've made."

Suddenly she had a look on her face, like realization. "Honey you've been sick for a while now..." she trailed off, "This is going to sound awkward, but.. when was the last time you had your period?" She asked softly.

"What?" I am confused for a second, "I-" suddenly I can't remember. "I- I don't remember." And I'm shaking slightly, feeling like I might know what's wrong all the sudden."

"Am-am-m I-" I trail off, really not wanting to finish that question.

"I'll be back soon. Okay dear? You just sit tight."

I laid there pondering what couldn't happened, what I did. After a while of pondering everything for what seemed like a long time she finally came back with a small box.

"I'll wait with you if you want." I nodded slowly, "Okay." Slowly I got up and went to the bathroom to take the test. After it was done I let Caroline in and we sat together on the edge of the tub waiting.

When the fifteen minutes finally passed we checked to find the answer to our question.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Caroline said calmly after a moment, and rubbed my back again soothingly. "Christopher and I will help take care of you"

"I don't know how to do this." I say suddenly and start to cry. "I don't know how to be a mother!" I stumble over my words as I'm crying.

"Shh." she soothes and pulls me into a hug.


End file.
